


Train Station

by EmBeanWrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Angst, F/M, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), RK800 Connor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBeanWrites/pseuds/EmBeanWrites
Summary: Anon on Tumblr: Hello! Could you maybe write a connor x reader where connor remain as a machine and try to kill the reader, sorry i’ve been craving angst stories for past daysA/N: Oh boy this one breaks my heart too. All y’all got a lot of angst prompts and I love it! Also I see this one done a lot with Connor and Reader on the roof with the sniper so I decided what if the reader intercepted Connor before he made it to Jericho. Also I suck at combat, so I kind of flipped the prompt but it still has plenty angst!
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Train Station

I had followed Connor to the train station where I got on the car in front of him. I was able to keep my eyes on him via a mirrored surface. There was no way he wasn’t aware of my presence, but I didn’t have enough time to try to beat him to Jericho and this was my only chance. Hopefully, I’ll be able to change his mind, but after seeing him kill those two Tracis I had my doubts that he’d listen. He had ditched his Cyberlife uniform for a dark brown leather jacket, blue jeans, and a dark gray beanie to cover his LED. 

The train reached the Ferndale district station and he moved to get off, I followed. Debating the best strategy I decided to confront him here, more in public would be better than following him to Jericho where it would be easier for him to...get rid of me without others around to help. Taking a deep breath, I got my gun out of its holster and pointed it towards him. 

“Connor.” I watched him freeze. He turned around. We were about ten feet apart, but his calculating gaze hit me like a dagger to the heart. “I’m not going to let you do this. They deserve a chance and I know you feel the same way.”

“I do not feel, Detective. After all this time you do not seem to understand that simple fact.” He started walking towards me, ignoring my gun. He stopped once he was about three feet away. “My mission is to apprehend the deviant leader and you are not going to stop me.” 

“I’m not going to let you, Connor. You’re more than you think! They’re more than you think! I will shoot you!” My voice came out shaky. I tried to keep my hands still, but there was no way he hadn’t noticed how I was feeling.

“If you were going to shoot me, you would have done it by now. However, you have let your emotions get the better of you.” He stepped closer so the gun was directly on his torso. “Do you think I did not notice how you feel about me? Up first it helped with my mission, it was easier to get you to accompany me than Hank. I understand I look human, Detective, but I’m not. I could never return those feelings.”

“You talk a big game for someone with a gun pointed at his thirium pump. You think I won’t pull the trigger because of some crush?” I felt tears welling up. “I’m not going to let you hurt hundreds of people, no matter the cost to me.” Connor began smirking. 

“Go ahead, shoot me. Another model will replace me and complete my mission, you know that. You’ve seen it when Hank shot my predecessor at Ambassador Bridge.”We both stood in silence. After a few moments, I let my gun fall to my side. 

“There you go, Detective. Now you should head back to the precinct, I’m sure Detective Reed needs your help.” He turned around and started walking towards the stairs.

_**BANG**_

_**I**_ watched Connor stumble for a moment before turning around. I shot him right where his thirium pump was from behind. He looked shocked as he glanced at the blue blood already coating his fingers. The bullet had gone clean through him. I watched as he fell to his knees. I couldn’t help it, I holstered my gun and slid over to where he was, catching him right before he fully collapsed. I pulled his head into my lap.

“I’m so sorry.” I cried, pulling off his beanie so I could see his LED, which was a harsh red against the blue surrounding us. He made no movement to comfort me or himself. I brushed his hair out of his face hoping to calm him or make him feel better, but he just laid there still, until his LED stopped spinning. 

I let out a harsh sob before reaching for my phone, hoping Hank or Gavin could come to pick me up. Getting back on the train covered in Connor’s blood was not something I wanted to do. Connor was gone, for at least some time. Markus deserved this chance, even if all I did was buy him an hour. They needed to win because they were right.


End file.
